


Там, где (не светят фонари) темно.

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Восемь лет Колыбели





	Там, где (не светят фонари) темно.

«Никому не сдавай меня, лучше храни внутри.  
Обойдемся без аутосадо и без вериг.  
Если тут надо мной качаются фонари,  
значит ты в темноте, и это меня устроит…» © сидхётт

В первый год Скуало кардинально меняет офицерский состав Варии. Идут не к нему, не за ним, пусть он и победитель. Идут на славу, сотворенную Занзасом. Идут к Занзасу.

Сначала появляется Леви-а-Тан. Если быть точным, Леви приходит из той, прошлой жизни Занзаса. След в след идет за ним в Варийский особняк и дышит в спину уличными убийствами. Вместе с Леви звенит на северном холодном ветру его цепочка, тянущаяся от брови до губы. Скуало смотрит на него, застывшего на пороге немой глыбой, и думает, что обязательно воспользовался бы преимуществом, дернул бы за эту цепочку, схлестнись они с Леви в уличной драке. Сам Леви не думает ни о чем, кроме слепого обожания.

Следующим, уложив троих на воротах и двоих на пороге, возникает Луссурия. Стирающие кровь недоумки пялятся на его зад в слишком узких штанах. Занзас, выслушав краткое «резюме» о крепости кулаков и множестве рукопашных стилей, морщится на «хороших навыках медсестрички для таких серьезных мальчиков» и приказывает снять с себя три лишних метра пестрого шарфа. Луссурия остается. Вместе с ним остается один, помилованный, метр боа.

Третьим оказывается Маммон. Скуало решает ничему не удивляться, даже если это — говорящий капюшон. Даже если капюшон достает из пустоты фальшивые бабки и качественный виски для Занзаса.

Последним, недостающим звеном, оказывается ребенок. Скуало привозит его с одной миссии, где этот самый ребенок чуть не угробил его двумя десятками ножей. К их приезду в особняк выясняется, что ребенка зовут Бельфегор, а два десятка лезвий — далеко не предел. Занзас не собирается возиться с детьми, но дорога до его кабинета, как рождественская елка, украшена гирляндой висящих в разных позах рядовых. Бельфегора сразу повышают до офицера, в столовой становится меньше места, а список рядовых каждую неделю пестрит вычеркнутыми жертвами.

Они слишком разные. Одиночки. Каждый-сам-за-себя. Скуало не хочет выступать таким составом против Девятого и его вышколенной своры хранителей. Но Занзаса обуревает жажда мести. Она клокочет в нем, бурлит и пенится, переливаясь через край. Ярость затмевает разум, а Скуало плюет на здравый смысл, вопящий, что они не выстоят.

К концу первого года Занзаса запечатывают в лед. Смысл жизни Скуало потерян.

Он что-то пьет и жрет, куда-то ездит, кого-то убивает. Сначала, чтобы выместить злость. Первые несколько месяцев. Потом кто-то (Маммон, кто же еще, как не этот счетчик банкнот, из всего извлекающий выгоду) вынуждает его начать убивать осмысленно. К зиме Скуало уже интересуется, кто поставляет Маммону нескончаемые заказы, и начинает видеть сны.

В мире его снов всегда холодно и пустынно. Снег хлопьями укрывает верхушки безымянных гор. Блестят острыми гранями висящие на камнях сосульки. Такой же лед скрывает от него Занзаса. Скуало раздражает стерильность этого мира. Ни звуков, ни запахов. Только белый цвет и бесконечный холод, в котором невозможно дышать.

Зима уходит из Италии, оставаясь только во снах. Леви удирает из молчаливого особняка на пробежки. Луссурия зачем-то высаживает у крыльца траву. Бельфегор пропадает холодными вечерами, возвращаясь под утро с запахом капели и свежей крови на пальцах. Маммон пищит о весеннем обострении (ты бы занялся им, капитан) и снова смывается на мансарду. Там, говорит он, лучше всего слышится хруст денег.

Скуало вызывают на ковер к Девятому. Мягко намекают на неправильные связи (в этот момент Супербия хочет перегрызть Дону Тимотео глотку. Останавливают только Шниттен и Койот, застывшие по обеим сторонам кресла своего босса. С ними тремя Скуало не справится в одиночку). Жестче предлагают играть на их стороне (можно подумать, Скуало дурак и не знает, от кого вот уже второй месяц Маммон получает не иссякающий поток миссий). А потом, ударом под дых, разрешают на пару минут спуститься в подвал. Чтобы надежно закрепить варийского щенка на поводке.

Скуало отказывается от экскурсии и присягает на верность Дону Вонголы (сцепив зубы, не огрызаясь, возвращаясь в особняк Варии пьяным и почти безумным). Луссурия выхаживает его несколько дней, оставаясь рядом, пока Скуало в горячечном забытьи кричит в бескрайних льдах своих снов. А потом на одном из горных склонов Супербия замечает белого тигра и просыпается полным сил и намерением изменить ход событий в свою пользу.

Теперь Леви бегает по утрам не один. Всеми правдами и неправдами Скуало выталкивает на пробежку Бельфегора. Отвлекает Луссурию от бессмысленного кудахтанья над его состоянием, заставляя заняться строевой подготовкой рядовых. Половина заработанного Варией бабла идет на новую, одинаковую для всех, форму и оружие. Два раза в неделю Скуало собирает весь офицерский состав и учится. Учится вместе с ними, выслушивая тонны мата, угроз и отказов, работать в слаженной, как часы и дыхание спящего, команде.

Когда деревья вокруг особняка покрываются золотым и алым, Скуало впервые берет с собой на миссию Луссурию и Бельфегора. Сожалений нет — в особняк они привозят победу, еще долго освещаемую криминальными сводками Италии как самое дерзкое преступление года.

Скуало снится, как тигр спускается к нему по склону горы, а снег проминается и хрустит под тяжелыми лапами. Это первый звук в чертовом белом мире.

К началу новой, второй зимы, Скуало снова вызывают в особняк Девятого. В отличие от Варийского капитана, у них точно есть календарь приема угодных и неугодных Дону персон. Морозный пар вырывается изо рта Супербии, когда он поднимается по ступеням парадного крыльца особняка. Скуало все еще мерзнет, и если снаружи спасает плотная куртка с придуманной ими (Леви, Лус, Бел, даже Маммон — несколько вечеров спорили до хрипоты, комкая листы и начиная сначала) эмблемой отряда убийц, то внутренний холод не вытравить ничем.

Дон Тимотео вежливо интересуется, как идут дела. Он все так же окружен стальной броней Койота и Шниттена, а Скуало машинально принимает папку на важный «заказ» в Америку и соглашается спуститься в подвал.

Мир подвала, как его сны, безупречен в отсутствие цветов, звуков и запахов. А ледяная глыба в самом центре забирается под кожу и сжимает медленно стучащее сердце. Скуало хватает ровно на минуту. Он не может посмотреть, не может заставить себя прикоснуться. И сбегает, опомнившись только у входа в Варийский особняк.

Помощь от Луссурии не требуется. Скуало не скулит как побитый пес, не воет на луну и не задыхается от бессилия. Молча листает в столовой папку, изучая будущую жертву мафиозных жерновов. И лелеет новую, внезапно возникшую фантомную боль в отсеченной им для победы над Тиром конечности. Боль заставляет его жить дальше.

Тигр в стерильном мире все идет и идет по склону горы, хрустя ломким под лапами снегом.

Третий год без Занзаса слизывается шершавым языком, тает на перчатке протеза белыми узорчатыми снежинками и прорастает редкими заголовками газет о «не утихающих в Италии мафиозных разборках». Зарубежную прессу Скуало не читает.

Летом четвертого года на офицеров Варии накатывает хандра. Леви бухает так, что половина бюджета уходит на пополнение бара. В редкие минуты просветления и ясности ума Леви палит по пустым бутылкам в саду. На ящики с пулями уходит вторая половина бюджета. Луссурия, хоть и переживает за свою колосистую траву, укрытую россыпью разноцветных стекляшек, встает на сторону Леви. На два голоса (бас и сопрано, отвратное бабское сопрано) они твердят, что Занзаса никогда не разморозят, и поэтому им тут делать нечего. Бельфегор, добравшийся до отвратительного возраста двенадцати лет, шлет весь офицерский состав к дьяволу и целыми днями развешивает в своей комнате картинки развороченных трупов. Скуало не хочет знать, сколько этих портретов принадлежит руке малолетнего маньяка.

К осени хандра истончается под его бодрое гарканье, стопки миссий, и следующие за ними отчеты, которыми Супербия старательно заваливает весь офицерский состав. В мире его зимы становится на пару градусов теплее.

Настоящая зима врывается внезапно, белой пеленой закрывая еще недавно доходящую до пояса траву Луса и оставаясь в памяти громким делом «семьи Кучера». Скуало вытаскивает из спины Леви две пули, заказывает новый протез для меча (старый измочален и непригоден даже для колки орехов) и едет в особняк Тимотео с гордо поднятой головой. Шлейфом безумия волочится за ним слава капитана опасной шайки убийц и цепных псов Вонголы.

Этой зимой Скуало уже не боится льдов, удерживающих Занзаса. Он зубами стягивает с живой руки перчатку, осторожно касается обжигающе-холодной тюрьмы Занзаса и не сомневается.

Дома, в первый раз за многие годы войдя в кабинет-спальню Занзаса, Супербия остается там на ночь. Ему снится, как спустившийся к нему тигр сворачивается рядом огромным жарким клубком. Горячее дыхание и короткая, мягкая шерсть, лезущая в рот и нос. Так во сне появляется первый запах и вкус.

Весной Скуало начинает хотеться сладкого и холодного. Бел, вальяжно усевшись на стул в Братиславе, с важным видом поправляет корону и предлагает капитану свою креманку с мороженым. Супербия отвешивает ему подзатыльник, отбирает стыренные мальчишкой у посла соглашения о поставках оружия и, на всякий случай, креманку. Ванильное мороженое тает на губах предвкушением глобальных перемен.

А потом с соседнего столика к ним оборачивается старик-соотечественник. У него шустрые, бегающие по столешнице пальцы и взгляд старца, прожившего на этой земле не одно столетие. Бельфегор хмурится и лезет за ножами. Скуало и самому не нравится эта встреча. А старик встает и уходит, унося усмешку в уголках морщинистых щек. На столе перед офицерами Варии ровным рядком стоят семь коробочек с их же, черт подери, гербом.

К кольцам они относятся с подозрением. Экспериментируют на Скуало, ждут, как быстро разрушит его выбивающееся из металла пламя, с удивлением встречают его успехи в течение следующих месяцев. А потом Супербия замечает, как медленно, по одному, кольца испаряются из коробок, обретая законных владельцев.

Зимой шестого года Скуало плюет на отчеты Тимотео и настойчивые приглашения явиться в особняк немедленно. Вместо этого он едет домой. Сиракузы встречают его шепотом холодного моря, отражающегося в окнах невысоких домов, и дымом из палаток уличных торговцев, расхваливающих свои поджаренные, чуть лопнутые по краям говяжьи колбаски. Скуало покупает несколько штук, неторопливо жует их, запивая кофе из пластикового стаканчика, а потом на автобусе едет на самый край острова. Там, опираясь потрескавшейся спиной на белый каменный домик, светит далеко в море одинокий маяк. Скуало замирает на краю обрыва, кутаясь в редкие, холодные лучи желтого света и слушая шелест волн.

Оставшись на ночь в домике, поддерживающем маяку спину, Скуало пьет домашнее вино смотрителя, так болезненно напоминающего отца перед его смертью. Во сне тигр, валяясь рядом, оглушительно урчит, подставляя под пальцы бок, раскрашенный множеством темных полос.

Седьмой год становится решающим и стремительно пролетает за разработкой плана. Скуало скалится, когда каждый из отряда предлагает множество различных вариантов своей дальнейшей судьбы. Общей судьбы. Это подтверждают все, кто сидит за обеденным столом. «Восемь лет назад ты шел умирать в одиночку, Занзас. Больше этого не повторится!» Скуало вертит на пальце кольцо хранителя Дождя Варии и бессонными ночами просиживает над планами и схемами. Лус приносит ему кофе. Бел насмешливо пихает под дверь тонкие сэндвичи. Маммон фильтрует счета, оставляя про запас несколько миллионов (всегда что-то может пойти не так) и тратит все доступное бабло на военную машину. У машины есть пальцы, куда отлично налезет кольцо Облака. Леви до хрипоты торгуется в Германии с поставщиками лучших АК-12. Автоматы никогда не будут лишними.

Рождественским утром зимы восьмого года Вария штурмует особняк Вонголы.

«В этот раз я спущусь к тебе не один».

На заваленном бумагами столе Скуало там, в варийском доме, лежит пустая коробка из-под колец Вонголы. Талбот (старикашка из кафе в Братиславе) сделал Варии оглушительный по мощности подарок, и они не могут взять и все проебать.

Сопротивления практически нет. Как нет в особняке и дона Тимотео с его хранителями. Скуало решает, что подумает об этом позже. А пока, оседая под ноги темными лужами, тает сковавший Занзаса лед. Пятеро с нетерпением ждут возвращения своего Босса.

Отступает в темноту мягкими лапами белый тигр.


End file.
